


Shooting Star

by mushybunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Chaptered, Choices, Confusion, Gay Sex, I suck at tags, M/M, New Relationship, Popular Harry, Shooting Star, Top Harry, Top Louis, friends to lovers kind of?, future smut, harry is a dork, i really suck at tags, loser louis, louis is confused, new life, they fall in love, things change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushybunny/pseuds/mushybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes on a shooting star and his life changes over night. He wakes up in a different life where he is popular, has money, new sisters, and a sweet boyfriend who loves to sing to him and just make him smile by doing a whole bunch of silly things and he falls in love with him. But does he miss his old life? Will love hold him to his new life? or will he fight his way back to his old life he once had sitting staring out his bedroom window wishing?</p><p>or </p><p>Louis wishes on a shooting star and he gets Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i hope every one likes this first chapter of Shooting Star, its like based of Louis tweet of him saying he saw a shooting star and i just thought of this so hope you like it :) i will try and post when ever i can, once a week hopefully !!!!!  
> Love you all lovelies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am re-posting this first chapter as it needed major editing, and the beautiful @izaiggynow edited this chapter <3 So all the credit for correcting my errors goes to her in making this chapter better

     Louis wasn’t your ordinary nineteen year old.  While most of his classmates went out to parties on Friday nights, Louis spent most of his nights alone at home on his computer.  He liked his life, he really did but he just found it a little boring.  He was an only child and although both his parents worked, they tried to give him as much attention as they could and they did spoil him.  Still, Louis longed for siblings and to just be noticed at school.  There was this one time, two years ago in the tenth grade, when he got paired up with Harry to do a science project.  It seemed like they clicked and would become friends, but Harry hadn’t spoken to Louis since.  Louis feared that he had fallen in love with Harry, if only Harry would notice him again.

 

So one night while Louis was staring out his window, looking at the night sky, he saw a flash of light, a shooting star.  Who could really blame him for wishing upon it that his life might be a little different, it’s not like it was going to come true anyway?

After the light disappeared into the sky and only darkness was left behind again, Louis pulled himself up from the window, shut his light off and settled into his bed hoping for dreams of better days.

 

        The next morning all Louis could hear was the sound of soft snoring.  At first it made him smile, but then he realized that he had gone to bed alone.  Who could be snoring?  It’s not like he had a cat or anything.  He was starting to get a little frightened when he opened his eyes and saw a mass of brown curly hair.

Okay, Louis said to himself, don’t panic!

 

Louis propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look at what he was dealing with.  When he looked down, his breath caught in his throat for a few seconds.  There in front of him was Harry Styles, his crush for the past two years.  Louis didn’t remember what the science project was about, but he would never forget the boy with the curly hair,  green eyes, his plump lips, cute dimples and giraffe long legs.  Okay, so maybe Louis was in love with this boy, who could really blame him.  Harry had been so nice to him two years ago during the project, but that was two years ago…

 

Smirking at himself, Louis pushed himself away from the boy and managed to fall off the bed with a loud thump.

 

“Ow”, Louis huffed as he tried to get untangled from the blankets that wrapped around his legs.

 

Then Louis heard a laugh, wait, more of a giggle.  It was then that Louis looked up and saw the green eyed, curly headed boy leaning over the bed and looking down at him.

 

“Um, what’s going on” Louis asked.

 

“Babe”, Harry chuckled, “are you okay?”

 

“I am most certainly no- wait, babe?”  “Harry Styles I-I, wh-what are you saying?” Louis asked, more than a bit confused.

 

Harry just smiled at him and said, “Are you going to come back to bed or are you just going to sit there with your dick out and freeze?”

 

Looking down at Harry’s words, Louis not only realized that he was no longer in his pajamas, that he knew he put on last night, but that he was naked.  Louis quickly grabbed  the sheet that was on the bed, as the one that was wrapped around his feet was of no use to him.  He pulled fast and hard causing Harry, who was using the sheet, to practically fall on top of him.

 

“Oaf” Harry and Louis both exclaimed and they nearly fell into one another.  “Jesus Lou, I know you get horny in the morning, but this is really-“

Not bothering to listen to what Harry was saying, Louis pulled himself out from under Harry and walked over to his dresser, when Louis realized this wasn’t even his room.  This room was much too clean and had blue walls.  Louis’ room had white walls.  “Where the fuck am I?” Louis said, looking over to Harry who as still lying on the floor.

 

“My room, silly” Harry chuckled.

 

“Your room?” Louis said, spinning on his heels not wanting to face Harry.  He was going to cry, he was so confused and overwhelmed.  For fucks sake his crush was laying on the ground in his oh too tight boxers and he was supposed to be in his room, not Harrys’.  How exactly did he get here, Louis didn’t even know where Harry lived.  Sure he might have stalked him a little, but he wasn’t obsessed. Was he drunk?

 

“Hey lou,” Harry said coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.  “What’s wrong?” Harry said with concern in his voice.

 

Louis detached himself from Harry and started making his way to the door.  “I just need to go” Louis said before opening the door.

 

“Wait, wait, wait” Harry said grabbing Louis by the arm and pulling him back into an embrace.  “Let’s get some clothes on you first.  I don’t want you going home naked.”

 

Louis simply nodded, not thinking about clothes as Harry handed him boxers, sweat pants and a t-shirt, that Louis quickly put on.  

“Um, thanks” Louis said before quickly going out the door.

 

“Louis” Harry said following him, “Are you okay?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

 

“No shit, I just woke up here and I don’t even know how I got here.  Sorry If I’m a little pale,” Louis wanted to say, but knew that he couldn’t.  Louis liked Harry and even if he was confused, he wasn’t going to be rude about this whole situation, he had to figure this out on his own.

“I-I’m just a little confused Harry, I need some time to think” Louis mumbled.

 

“Oh, okay, well let me drive you home then” Harry said.

 

“Sure” Louis said.

 

They made their way down the stairs and got into Harry’s car.  Surprisingly, Harry did not need to be told where to go to get to Louis’ house.  When Harry stopped the car outside of Louis’ house Louis said a quick good-bye before jumping out of the car and running up to his house.  This left Harry a little confused as he sat in the car.  Maybe Louis was coming down with a cold or something he thought as he drove home.

 

When Louis got inside the house, was when he noticed that everything looked different.  Sure he was gone one night, but it wasn’t like his parents to decide to redecorate the house on a whim.

 

“Mom, Dad?” Louis called out, His voice echoing throughout the entire house.  “Is anyone here?”  Hearing the clatter coming from the kitchen, Louis made his way there.  When he got there he saw what seemed to be a family breakfast or lunch going on.

 

“Um, Hi” Louis said

 

“Hi, Louis, I didn’t think you would be coming home from Harry’s so early” his mom said unfazed by anything.

 

“Oh come on Jay, it’s not like he has to spend all his time at Harry’s, he practically lives over there as it is.  It’s nice to see him come home and spend time with his family” his dad said.

 

“Well come on then Louis, have a seat next to Lottie” his mother said.

“Who?” Louis asked.

 

“Your sister, you idiot.”  A teenage piped up, sitting next to his mother.

 

“What?” Louis asked.

 

“Oh come off it Louis, you haven’t seen your sisters in a while, now get along and come and eat.  I made bacon, eggs and toast.” His mother said.

“It’s really good” said a little girl sitting next to another little girl that looked just like her.

 

“I-I, um, I need to go lie down” Louis said before rushing up the stairs to his room.

 

Once in his room, Louis sat on his bed and tried to figure out what was going on.  Why was everyone fooling with him, was he stuck in a dream.  He wondered about it all as he starred out his window.  Or maybe, just maybe, it was all real.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was hours later when Louis woke up to a small knock at the door. Opening his eyes he called out a muffled “come in.”

When he turned his head to look at the intruder, he was met with a small little girl, the one who he believed talked to him at the table this morning, but he wasn’t sure.

“Hi Louis” the girl said smiling, “mama wants to know if you are alright, she-she said that you looked spooked.” She giggled at the end of her sentence.

Louis had to admit the little girl did look a lot like his mother; they resembled the same bone structure in a way, if his mom had chubby checks much like this girl.

“Yeah, ‘m fine” Louis said still looking at the girl amazed in one way or another. If this wasn’t a joke then this was his sister and if this was his sister then maybe she could tell him a few things about his ‘life’ here.

“What’s your name?” Louis asked next.

“Daisy, silly” she said before climbing up on the bed with him. This caused Louis to change his position and sit himself up by the head bored.

“Daisy” Louis said, “Tell me about yourself? Like our family?”

“Okay” Daisy giggled, “w-well I’m Daisy, and you are my brother, you are much older then me and Phoebe. But you like me more because I am better then Phoebe, but don’t tell her that or she will get sad. And you have Lottie, and you two don’t always get along because you argue a lot about stuff mom says I won’t understand, but I will understand Louis I’m a big girl now! And Felicite is our other sister and she makes the best apple pie, you said so yourself!”

When Daisy finished, Louis was stuck with shock. Did he really have a family he didn’t know about? And what was Daisy talking about with Lottie. What did she mean they didn’t get along? If old Louis had a sister he would cherish her and take her to the park everyday. It all just didn’t make sense to him.

“And about me?” Louis asked next.

This caused the young girl to smile really big, “well you are Louis, and you aren’t home very often, but when you are we always have fun, but mostly you spend time over at Harry’s, which I don’t get because like I said I am better then him. But I like harry he is nice to me and he lets me do his hair all the time, and wait you have a picture of us on your dresser” And with that she got off the bed and ran to the dresser, reaching up on her toes to grab a picture frame with a picture in it. “See, see, see, you said he looked pretty” She said while handing me the picture.

And there it was a picture of Daisy, and Harry. Harry had his hair in many ponies and Daisy looked like the happiest kid in the world. Harry had a smile that showed his dimples and he looked like he was blushing in the picture as well, but it could of just been the light. It made Louis smile down at the picture in spite of himself. The picture frame was framed with little hearts and it looked like it was a well loved picture.

“That was on my birthday Lou, do you remember Lou?” Daisy asked with lots of hope in her voice.

Not wanting to disappoint the girl, Louis just nodded.

\--

It wasn’t until later that Louis figured out what all happened, and boy did it ever make sense.

The wish that Louis made on the shooting star must have come true. When Louis wished for ‘a more exciting life’ he didn’t except it to come true at all. But now realizing that it did, that it’s the only thing that makes sense Louis was kind of excited.

He got dressed in a new outfit, and was happy to see all his clothes selection was all new and expensive and bright and different. He dressed in black skinny jeans, which the old Louis would never wear. And he put on a knitted sweater, as it was October and kind of cool out.

He went down stairs and explored his house a little, noticing the couches were black instead of cream, and that the old box TV, is a 52” flat screen. He also noticed the nice family pictures set along the walls. The kitchen was bigger then his old kitchen and it looked nicer and built for his mother. He went into the sitting room, because apparently he had a sitting room, and found his mother sitting down on a pure white arm chair reading a book.

“Hello mom” Louis said cheerfully.

“Hello Lou, feeling better?” She asked

“I feel like a seven year old who woke up on Christmas” Louis answered honestly. This house didn’t even look like his old one; it looked like a million dollars.

Chucking his mom shut her book and smiled at him, “well I’m glad to see you in such a chipper mood poppet, come sit, and lets talk a little yeah?”

Louis obligated and sat next to her in a matching arm chair.

“So how are you baby?”

“I’m good” Louis answered “and you?”

“Well your father and the twins and Lottie just went out to get Lottie that new hand bag she has been begging for, and Felicite just went to Rachael’s house to spend the night, and I have to get dinner ready soon.” His mother breathed. “Would you like to help? Is Harry going to be joining us?”

“Umm I don’t think so” Louis answered honestly, to be honest Louis kind of forgot about Harry is his excitement.

“Did you two get into a fight?” Jay asked in concern.

“No, we didn’t” Louis answered.

“So I can set a plate for him? And you will invite him over then” Jay replied before getting up, dusting off her lap and heading for the kitchen.

 

“I’m confused on why I’m even confused”- Unknown

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so second chapter second day, this won`t happen all the time its just because I'm on break....   
> Anyways hope you like it, by the way i posted this on Wattpad if you want to read it on there,
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/11095177-shooting-star-larry-stylinson-au
> 
> AND ***  
>  my friend made me a trailer of this so if you want to watch it
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDFDLAnx7_U
> 
> Anyways hope you like it !!!!   
> Thank you lovelies for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,060 words ! well that is longer then the last two, hopefully i can keep making them longer yes?  
> Anways i hope you like this one, Louis gets a little snappy and its kind of fun, And the next chapter may be in Harrys prospective so watch out for that !!!  
> Later lovelies, happy reading

 

Louis was freaking out. Well freaking out wasn’t really the word, maybe having a mid life crises?

Yes Louis was going into panic mode.

He needed to find his cell phone, and then he needed to text Harry and god damn he needed to text Harry.

It really wouldn’t be a big deal if Louis knew Harry before everything.  But he didn’t have a clue. And Harry wouldn’t be so fooled like his younger sister into just giving him information. Now that Louis thinks about it he should have asked Daisy on back ground information on Harry. Like were they even dating? Fuck buddies? Louis had no idea.

But with Louis clustered mind he still needed to find his cell phone. If old Louis had one new Louis better have one or he will slap himself.

He bolted up stairs and checked his room, nothing.

Bathroom… nothing

Kitchen… nothing

Landry room…. Nothing

Sitting room…. Nope

Living room….. Nope

“Mooooooooooommmmm” Louis called, walking into the kitchen. His mother was mixing something in a wok, and it smelled rather nice. “Have you seen my phone?”

His mother turned to look at him. “Where did you last have it love?”

 _This is why I am asking you. “_ I have no idea.” Louis sighed.

“Well did you leave it at Harry’s?” his mother quizzed.

Well, this was a possibility, Louis thought.

“Ahh, see just by the look on your face you did, call Harry, invite him over and tell him to bring your phone” his mother reasoned.

“Okay, yeah sure” but just as Louis went to leave the kitchen he turned, “do you know Harrys number?”

His mother shake'd her head, “I swear Louis, cell phones only make you stupid, his number is right here” she went over to the fridge and pulled off a piece of paper and handed it to him.

“t-thanks” Louis said examining the digits.

Louis went into the sitting room, where he last saw a phone and picked it up before dialing Harry’s number before he could over think it.

“ _Hello”_ came a deep voice on the other end.

“Harry?”

_“Hey Lou”_

“Oh okay so it is you”

_“What?”_

“Hmm? Oh nothing, ah-hh do you have my phone?”

_“Yeah, silly you left so fast you forgot it”_

“Yea-hh, umm do you want to bring it to mine? Mom is making dinner wanted to invited you”

_“Yeah sure, ill be over in ten okay?”_

“Yeah that’s fine”

_“Okay see you soon babe”_

“Okay”

 

Louis fell back into the arm chair. He was going to either going to die if Harry Styles kept calling him babe or he was going to melt like hot chocolate syrup on ice cream. Either way he was screwed.

\--

The door bell rang ten minuets later.

“Boo, can you get the door” his mother called.

Louis pulled himself up from the arm chair that he still hasn’t moved off of. He made his way through the hall towards the front door. He took a deep breath to prepaid himself for the body on the other side. When he opened the door he only then realized he should have took a bigger breath.

Their Harry Styles stood looking like a god. He had dark skinny jeans on and a red shirt that was really slimming on his toned body.

“Hey Lou” Harry said steeping inside the house, and kissing Louis cheek. “Feeling better?”

“Sure” was all Louis could mumble out. Before his mother came into the main entrance.

“Harry baby, it’s so good to see you” Jay said wrapping her arms around Harry.

“You too, Jay” Harry said hugging back.

All Louis could do was sit back and watch the scene In front of him. They were close. And Louis wants to kick himself.

“Dinner wont be ready for a little bit, so you two can go do whatever you two do before dinner” She smiled before turning and heading back into the kitchen.

Harry turned and looked at Louis, giving him an innocent smile. “Lets go upstairs? I want to show you something” Harry said before dragging Louis up the stairs.

“You two are close” Louis said once they are in his room.

“Well Louis, I like to build relationships with my boyfriend’s families, and you always try to keep me away” he said pouting. “But I will change that soon enough.” He said turning towards the doc station that was on Louis dresser along with a bunch of other things.

“Why?” Louis asked.

“Why what?” Harry asked turning around. “Why don’t you like spending time with your family?”

“Yeah” Louis said now sitting on the bed.

“You said you want to be independent, but that’s not the real reason behind it, but you won’t tell me so I just go with that” Harry said looking at Louis.

“I love my family” Louis said honestly. Even though he doesn’t know his sisters, he knows old Louis would have loved them. “I really do”

“I know you do babe, you tell me all the time” Harry said sitting beside Louis. “Now, get the confused look off your face, and watch.”

Harry jumped off the bed and went over to the doc station pressing play.  A song that Louis didn’t recognize started playing through the speakers. But then Louis looked over at harry and there he was, doing some random dance routine and swaying his hips and jumping around. He then danced like a ballerina for three spins before tumbling down on the ground.

Louis couldn’t hold it in he was smiling and laughing at Harry. The boy was ridiculous.

“You are ridiculous Harry” Louis said gasping out a laugh.

“Hey” harry said from the ground. “I think that is my best dance yet.”

“The worst I have ever seen” Louis told him truly.

“You, Louis Tomlinson are not nice” Harry said pulling his knees to his chest and pouting.

And Louis had to admit, Harry fucking styles was adorable. He just did a dance and was so confident in how bad it was and then he fell and now he is curled up like a five year old and it’s just really cute. And Louis Tomlinson was sitting here on the bed like an idiot, when he realized something. This idiot, clamed to be Louis’ boyfriend. And how could Louis deny his adorable boyfriend a kiss after he just danced so terribly.

Louis crawled over to where Harry was pouting, pulled his chin up and just kissed him. It was slow and soft and a little bit hesitant on Louis part, but you can’t blame him. He moved his hand so it was on Harrys jaw bone, and moved his other hand that was supporting him to go on the back of Harry’s neck to pull him in more. But this just caused Louis to tumble on Harry, but that didn’t stop the two boys. They kept their lips locked until; Louis had to catch his breath.

He pulled away slightly, so their noses were not even a centimetre apart. And he smiled. He smiled so big that he though his face could fit in two. And harry smiled back.

And for the first time, Louis didn’t think about old Louis, or new Louis, he thought of Louis and how this Louis was kissing someone who he liked since grade ten.

 

\--

An hour later, Louis and his family and Harry were all at the dinner table, his mom made stir-fry. Harry was sitting beside him and Phoebe. Lottie and Daisy where on the opposite side and his mom and dad at the opposite ends of the long table.

At first it was quite but then Harry and his dad got into a topic about Harrys indoor pool getting retiled. It was interesting, sort of, well not really, but Louis was happy.

It died down after a few minuets and Louis noticed Lottie giving him weird looks from across the table. Well at first it was just him but then it turned to Harry and him. These looks didn’t go unnoticed by the whole family as Jay kept giving glares at Lottie. But Louis didn’t understand. Did Lottie not like Harry? Daisy said they fought a lot, but he doesn’t know what about.

“Is there something on my face Lottie?” he asked kind of confused.

“Yea-“she got cut off by mother. 

“Lottie” she said in a ‘warning’ voice.

Lottie just smiled at Jay, “nothing Lewis, nothing at all, in fact I’m done eating, I’m getting a little sight sick.” She threw herself up from her chair causing Harry to tense be side him.

When she was gone Louis piped up again, “Well I don’t know what her problem is.” He looked over at Harry; he seemed just as confused as Louis which was good.

“PMS PMS PMS” Daisy cheered.

This caused everyone to laugh. They continued eating and once done, Louis and Harry were sent up stairs by Jay.

“That was good” Harry said lying down on his back in Louis bed. “Like yum”

“It wasn’t bad” he agreed sitting on the bed beside Harrys legs.

They didn’t talk for a little bit until Harry pulled Louis down into his side, “cuddle time!”

“Harry” Louis laughed half complained.

“Louis” Harry said back.

“Fine” Louis agreed.

Harry seeming quite okay with the situation, as he curled right into Louis side and rubbed the pad of his figures in Louis hip bone. This was completely fine with Louis, just relaxing, until Harrys thumb went under his shirt.

“no, no, no” Louis breathed as he moved his hand that was lying across his stomach down to where Harrys hand was on his hip. He grabbed Harry’s hand, and pulled it out of his shirt, and replaced it on top. Its not like Louis didn’t want Harry to touch him, its just he was chubby, and Harrys body was much better then his own. So if Harry wanted to touch Louis, he would have to do some sit up and get in shape for that. And then of course there was the question, was Louis ready? He had no idea.

 

Seconds later, when Louis rested back into the pillows, Harry moved his shirt back up and started rubbing the bare skin. “Harry” Louis sighed, “I said no.” He then removed his hand again.

When Louis felt the rubbing again for the third time, he pushed Harry off him and sat up against the head bored. “Harry I said no.” Louis said in a firm voice.

Harry just looked at him kind of shocked. “What did I do?”

‘Y-you touched me. I don’t want you touching me.” Louis said back.

Harry stared at him for few seconds. And then slowly said, “You don’t want me touching you?”

“yes, like just not like that, not sexual, I don’t want to, like earlier when we were kissing and you didn’t touch me on my skin and that was nice like really nice but, I don’t have the best body Harry, way worse then yours and I don’t want you to touch my rolls and-“

Harry cut Louis off, “Lou, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about my body Harry, and I don’t want you to touch it when I feel bad about it because I don’t want you to judge it!” Louis said almost yelling.

“Louis, I would never. I don’t know what you are talking about but babe, you have an amazing body, and I would never judge you” Harry said sternly now sitting up to face Louis.

“Harry,” Louis now said in a firm voice, “ Just, I said no, okay? Can you respect that?”

Harry just stared at Louis, almost like he was giving a map and told to find a city in mexico. He looked so lost. “If you weren’t in the mood Louis, all you had to do was say.”

“i-I j-just Harry, can we not have sex anymore. I’m guessing we have had sex yes” Louis said not as a question. “I just lets not have sex, okay?”

“y-yeah sure Lou” Harry agreed a little hesitantly, almost like he was waiting for Louis to come out and say ‘its all a joke’ but what Harry was waiting for never came.

 

 

“The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we’re supposed to”- Jodi Picoult

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is in Harry's prospective. I had to write one in Harry's, because come on he has to be confused right?  
> Any ways, i have been writing so much today, and i finished the next chapter already and i love it! its my favourite one so far and has such cute larry moments and urgg!! i just love it okay?  
> So anyways read this !! and yeah !!   
> Thank you for reading btw,   
> <3 later lovelies <3

 

Harry POV

He was at Zayns house, with Niall and Liam. They were all sitting around playing video games doing nothing really. Harry stopped playing a while ago; he took a seat and pulled out his phone and texted Louis.

_Hey Lou, I miss you xx._

It has been three full days since Harry last spoken to Louis. He was acting weird, and Harry had no clue why. First it was just repeating everything Harry said, or double checking questions that Harry asked to make sure they were right or something. It was like Louis turned into one of his little sisters, but even there,  Louis sometimes acted more clueless then them.

It was confusing Harry, they had been together since the start of grade eleven, and now that they are both out of school, and taking a year off, it was supposed to be their year. But so far it didn’t seem like their year.

Harry got pulled out of his thoughts by his friend Zayn. Originally Zayn was Louis friend, but when him and Louis started dating Harrys two life time friends Niall and Liam, joined them so now they are like a big group of friends.

“You want to play the next round bud?” Zayn asked holding out the controller.

“Nope” Harry said putting extra emphasis on the p.

“Well your in a bummed mood aren’t you, styles?” Niall kicked up, from his position on the floor.

Harry just made a sound in the back of his throat before going to back to his phone and sending Louis another text.

_Umm, maybe your sleeping it is kind of late, but do you want to hang out tomorrow? You can come to mine if you don’t want to be at home, I don’t mind._

He was about to put his phone down, but then he realized Louis didn’t have a car so he quickly shot out a text.

_I can pick you up, just let me know_

It wasn’t until sometime later, when Harry was observing Zayn and Liam flirt for a thousand times that today that day that he  felt his phone vibrate on his leg.

He pulled it and looked at the message; it wasn’t from Louis, but from Niall.

_Its sickening watching them flirt like that- Niall_

_You’re telling me, I just want to force them to kiss already_

_Ha, like Liam would ever, he doesn’t even think Zayn likes him- Niall_

_Well Zayn would be crazy not to, Liam is amazing_

_Yeah I know, so where is Louis? – Niall_

Harry put down his phone at that. He put his hands to his face and dug his palms into his eyes. Where is Louis? It was such a simple question, yet Harry had no idea. When he pulled his hands down Niall gave him the look of sympathy. Harry got up from the couch and went up stairs, he needed air.

Once outside in the darkness Harry sat on the steps and just breathed. He missed Louis. Even though it had only been three days, Louis was not acting like his Louis, not the Louis he fell in love with anyways, and Harry had no idea why Louis was acting this way. Almost like he forgot everything and its driving Harry mad.

“Harry?” Niall said coming outside sitting beside him. “is everything okay with you and Louis?”

“yeh Ni” Harry mumbled out.

“you don’t seem to sure” Niall said back.

“Have you spoken to him at all? Like in the past few days?” Was Harry’s next question.

“No man, he hasn’t text me or the boys.” Niall confessed.

Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “so he’s not just avoiding me then.”

“he hasn’t?” Niall asked.

“I haven’t spoken to him in three days, and I have texted him but, no answer, and its just weird Ni, he never spends this much time with his family and I don’t know why he never likes to spend time them, and now its just changing. And I don’t mind that hes spending time with his family, like that’s good and all.” Harry Huffed. “ And the last time I was with him, he freaked out because we were in the same bed together, and then he said he didn’t want me touching him and then tells me he doesn’t want to have sex with me, and I just don’t get it Niall, like what did I do?”

“hey” Niall said putting a hand on Harrys shoulder, “maybe something came up yeah? Maybe he’s busy or just something in the family happened and he doesn’t want to tell you… yet, doesn’t want to tell you yet.”

“Maybe, but that still doesn’t explain the whole sex thing.” Harry sighed putting his head in his hands.

“Maybe he has a rash!” Niall said like it was the only explanation.

“I doubt it, but maybe, and if he does he wouldn’t cut off sex completely, he would just say he’s not in the mood” Harry mumbled back.

“well, maybe go talk to him? You said you haven’t seen him in three days so you obviously miss him, and I bet Louis misses you too.” Niall said standing.

 Niall was right, he’s mostly always right in situations like this, but he is right.

\---

When Harry got to Louis house and knocked at the door he was surprised when Lottie opened the door.

“hi Lottie, is Louis home?” He asked, full of hope and confidence.

“Yeah he his” She said sharply, before she stepped out of Harrys way and let him go up to Louis room.

When Louis finally got to Louis room, to door was closed, he considered knocking but then realized that Louis never knocked on his door, so he just opened it and entered. He closed the door quietly and looked around for Louis. He saw Louis phone abandon on his bed, and when he turned to the left his eyes fell on Louis; he was sitting on the window bench, looking out the window. He didn’t seem to notice Harry as he slowly walked towards the boy.

When Louis noticed Harry he didn’t even flinch, he just smiled a little, but then turned his head and looked back out the window. Harry took a seat across from him and it wasn’t for a long time until Louis spoke.

“you see that star? That one is my favorite, in a way it kind of brought me you” Louis chuckled. “this won’t make sense Harry, but could you tell me about us? Could you tell me how we met and stuff? I just want to remember you know? Be reminded of something that was so wonderfully given to me” Louis asked, his eyes full of hope.

Harry smiled at Louis. He was so happy and he missed Louis voice and Harry could talk about Louis forever, so this request was easy. So Harry started to talk. He told Louis about how they met in science class in grade 10 and Louis was so cute and they kept hanging out even after the class ended. He told them about how Zayn and Louis one day went to Nails party and Harry and them ended up playing spin the bottle, and Harry and Zayn ended up kissing and how he stormed out upset. He went on about how he had to go after Louis, in the cold and Louis wouldn’t take his jacket but at the end of the night Louis still wanted to kill Zayn a little bit. He told them about how they got together, how Harry pulled Louis into the janitor’s closet and just kissed him, and asked him out. He repeated Louis exact word to him ‘You Harry Styles are the stupidest person I have ever know, but I am quite fond of you so yes, I will be your boyfriend.’   He told him how happy Louis was to come out to his friends and family and most people accepted them. He told him everything he could remember about their relationship. And when he was finished he, Louis was curled up in between Harrys legs, back pressed to his chest, smiling.

“And you said I love you first, and I got mad because I wanted to say it first, so then you took it back and let me have my way because I’m stubborn,,” He said holding the smaller boy close to him.

“yeah?”

“yeah” Harry breathed out. And after a few minuets of silent Harry asked, “we are okay right Lou?”

Louis looked up at him for a second, from where he was tucked in to Harry and nodded. And that’s all Harry needed to kiss Louis on the forehead and relax back into the window seat.

 

“I’m lazy when I’m with you”- Unknown


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH here it is my favourite chapter so far!!!  
>  2,453 words !   
> anyways have fun reading lovelies  
> <3 <3 <3 <3

 

Louis was happy. That’s the only way he could describe his mood. From the night Harry told him about their relationship till now, a week later. Louis noticed how much love Harry had in his heart for Louis. And Louis returned small things like kisses and hugs and cuddles. But he never said the words back to him, because if Louis was a lot of things he was not a liar.

Sure he started liking Harry more and more over the days. But he could not say ‘I love you.’ Especially since he didn’t feel those feeling yet. He did however comment on small things like, Harrys dancing. He would say stuff like ‘I love the way spin on your long giraffe legs, and attempt not to fall.’

It was working, and if Harry noticed he didn’t comment.

But sadly Louis was home alone today (well not really, his family was home), unlike the past week. Harry had to help out his mother at the old age home, cleaning and what not. Harry asked him if he wanted to come along, but…. Cleaning… and no.

So Louis is on his phone having a conversation with a Zayn. And from what Harry told him they are best friends. So if old Louis had a best friend, he would be texting him 24/7.

_You know louuiiis, you haven’t been to mine in along time.- Z_

_Yes well it would help if I knew where it was_

_You know where my house is you dope.-Z_

_Wht is a dope? Seriously Zayn?_

_I don’t know Lou, but you are one, a dope dope, in fact I’m changing your name from “Louis the great” to “Lou the Dope” in my phone right now.-Z_

Louis laughed at that before responding.

_Fine change it stinky._

_Stinky? Really?- Z_

_Yes! In fact I’m quite clever, you smell._

_I smell? Your room is disgusting- Z_

And it was true, Louis had a messy habit. Or how he liked to state it ‘way of living’. He knew where everything was, and sure maybe his clothes were everywhere and his socks were in a bunched up pile by the door, but it was homely.

_Oh get off it_

_I’m not on anything- Z_

_Oh but I bet you want to be ;)_

_Maybe ….- Z_

The response caused Louis to chock. Literally. What?

_Wait what?_

_Louis you know I like Liam- Z_

“Liam, Liam, Liam?” Louis muttered out loud. “Who the fuck is Liam.” Harry mentioned a Liam, but he had no clue who he was, or what he looked like.

 _Lol I know…._ Was all Louis wrote back before putting his phone down.

 If Louis was going to talk more he needed information, and what better way to get information then to track down his family members. And by family member he meant Daisy. He kind of had a growing for the little girl, she was always nice to him and didn’t ask follow up questions like Phoebe.

He went down stairs and saw her just sitting watching TV. She looked over at him as she noticed his presence, and waved him over, Louis obligated and sat beside her. She was watching Bubble Guppies.

“I’m watching Bubble Guppies Louis” She said in an excited voice.

Louis just smiled and nodded. He watched with her until it ended and that wasn’t long.

“So princess Daisy, can I ask you a question?” he turned towards her.

“You may king Louis” she replied back cheekily.

“Do you know who Liam is?”

“He is your friend, well Harrys I think.” Was her answer.

“Hmmm” he hummed. It didn’t seem like she knew much, which was expected but still Louis was hoping she knew more so he wouldn’t have to go ask Lottie. “Do you know any more about him?”

“Umm, no Lou?” She said confusingly. “You don’t bring your friends over much, so I don’t see them”

“Oh” Louis huffed. “ Well I’m going to go see Lottie” he said while getting up.

Daisy grabbed hold of his wrist before he could turn, “j-just don’t start yelling, I don’t like it when you yell”

Louis nodded disconcertingly, he doesn’t know why Daisy would say that, but he still marched up to Lottie’s room and knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer.

There came a huff from the inside of the room, and Louis just waited patiently. When the door opened, Louis was shocked, eyes gone wide to see his sister in her bra and what looked like underwear shots.

“What!” She said in annoyance.

“I wanted to ask you something?” Louis asked in a question, kind of regretting coming up and knocking. Its not like he had never seen a girl in a bra before, but this was supposed to be his sister so the whole image was just weird and uncomfortable.

“Well” she sighed in displeasure. “If you can see I’m a little busy.”

And before Louis could get another word in she opened the door wider and right on her bed was a shirtless figure. And if Louis was shocked before now he was traumatized. The boy looked like he was Louis age and he didn’t looked like he minded just being in jeans and no shirt in front of him. He just smiled _. Why would he be smiling? Who smiles at a time like this?_ Louis thought.

“Now if you will so be happy as to never adding ethicist on the never, come knock on my door again we will be good, got it brother.” She said in a snarky tone before slamming the door on his face.

“Well” Louis breathed out, “not doing that again.”

 

\--

Louis was invited over to Harrys for dinner the next night, and he was excited. It was kind of like meeting the parents, but not really because they already met him, but he hasn’t met them? Does that make sense?

Harry picked Louis up around noon, and they got to Harrys house after a stop at Starbucks because, ‘Louis they have pumpkin spice!! Pleaseee please.’  And who is Louis to say no to that. Have you seen Harry pouting, it’s the cutest thing ever.

So now Harry and Louis are in Harry’s room on his laptop watching funny videos of people falling. You would think after watching 30 plus people fall it would get boarding. But it didn’t. On one particular video, Harry stopped it.

“Why’d you do that Haz?” Louis put, turning his head towards Harrys face.

“Haz?” Harry questioned.

Louis just blushed and bit his lip sort of. “You have a nick name for me so, now I have one for you?”

Harry smiled at him, before leaning in and brushing his lips on Louis, it didn’t last long as Harry pulled away and turned his head back to the computer screen.

“If you look right in the back here, you can see me and you.” Harry said in a serious tone.

“What?” Louis said leaning in close to the computer screen.

“Yeah just look.” Harry posed.

“I just see blurs” Louis just finished saying before his face and the computer screen collided.  His face and the screen were so close the Louis lips were on the screen. And that’s when Louis heard laughing.

When he could pull back, he looked up at Harry, and the boy was doubled over on the bed laughing. “That was not nice Harold!”

Harry still laughing, wheezed out, “Y-you, kissed, Th-the f-at mans, be-belly”

And sure as shit, Louis turned and the part that Harry paused at was, of a man in just his swim trunks, and because Harry so nicely pressed his face to the screen, Louis indeed kissed the man on the screen, who just so happened to be around 500 pounds.

“You little shit” was all the Louis gasped out before tossing the computer off of his lap, and jumping on Harry.

He straddled the taller boy underneath him and jabbed his fingers under his ribcage, causing Harry to laugh more. “If you are going to laugh about something” Louis bit out before, continuing to tickle Harry. His hands when  all over Harry’s body ,figuring out where Harry was most ticklish. So far his sides and neck, but then Louis hands kept roaming and roamed down towards Harry’s knees, grabbing them and ticking the underside. This caused Harry to screaming out in gasps of _Louis, oh my god, stop, stop, stop, it tickles._ But Louis kept at it, he kept ticking Harry until, Louis couldn’t fight off his tangling limbs anymore. And fell on top of him.

 _Oaf_   they both breathed out. They stayed like that for a while. Sideways on the bed,  one of Harry’s arms  out stretched, one of his legs hanging off the bed, and Louis some what tangled in between Harrys legs. Harry softly rubbing up and down Louis back. And Louis was just about to fall asleep when the door opened causing Harry and Louis to both look at the new arrival.

“Oh” the women gasped. “Sorry loves, but dinner is ready.”

Louis blushed, they must have looked like a right mess, but it could have also looked quite intimate if both boys had their clothes off.

“Okay mom” Harry said from under him.

When the women left, Louis turn his head to Harry. His face must have been still red from embarrassment because Harry just laughed at him. “ Louis, its not like she hasn’t seen you with your dick up my ass, this is PG, considering what she has seen.”

“She what!” Louis said now getting up from Harry.

“Louis, you practically lived here.” And that was all the information Harry gave before dragging him down stairs to the kitchen.

\--

Dinner was great. It was like Louis hopped for and Anne, Harry’s mom was so sweet to him. She even made brownies for desert, and Louis may have had one to many.  By the end of small chit chat, Anne was cleaning up the table and Harry was taking out the trash, so Louis jumped on the opportunity to help and talk to Anne.

“Here let me help you” Louis said coming around Anne and taking the dirty plates out of her hands.

“Why thank you Louis” Anne hummed, as she stepped back let him take over cleaning up. He brought the dishes over to the dish washer and placed them in. He looked at for a second, not sure on how to start it, when Anne came over.

“Soap” She said.

“What?” Louis questioned.

“You need to put the soap in the compartment sweetie, then you can close it and press the green button” She said sarcastically.

“Hey”  Louis tried to defend himself, but just then Harry came in wrapping his arms around Louis waist, chin resting on his shoulder.

“Mom, are you making fun of my Louis again?” he as amused.

Anne, as if acting shocked of being accused, “no, I was doing no such thing, just teaching him to use a dishwasher is all.”

Louis relaxed him Harry’s embraces and took in the warmth his body was giving his. “Mmhh I’m sure you were, always up to no good that women” Harry said directing that last part to him. Louis could feel  Harry turn his head, his mouth getting closer to his neck. He could feel his breath from his nose hit his neck, and he was frozen. Having never been in this situation before, Louis just kept his eyes closed. Harry then kissed his neck and turned his head back to its original position. He then reopened his eyes and saw that Anne was still in front of them.  Eyes soft. He blushed,  grasping that they just shared one of Louis most intimate moments of his life with Harry’s mother.

“Alright you two, enough of that, get on up stairs and get some sleep.” Anne said before turning, starting the dishwasher and leaving them alone.

Harry stayed in the same position, and Louis relaxed more, bringing his hand up to rest upon Harrys folded ones across his waist. Harry muffled something that Louis didn’t understand causing Louis to turn his head in the direction of Harry in between his shoulder and neck.

“What was that?” He whispered.

“Are you staying tonight?” Harry repeated.

Without thinking Louis responded with a yes.

Harry just hummed in Louis neck. They stayed like that for a bit longer and then Harry took a long breath in before releasing Louis’ waist. They didn’t talk as they made their way up the stairs and when they were in Harry’s room, only then did Louis notice it was almost 9:30. It was still a bit early but that didn’t stop Harry from taking off his shirt. He turned around right when Louis was ogling his back muscles.  He had on a smirk and it was one of those ‘I know you were just checking me out smirks.’ And Louis was not goanna lie. Harry’s body was in perfect shape. He was lean and tall and he looked great with no shirt on and black skinny jeans. Louis was just about to ask him why he even wears shirts when he hears a giggle.

The giggle pulled him out of his daze and we he looked up at Harry, the boy has a dimple full smile. “You goanna keep checking me out or?”

“Cheeky” Louis reply back before going over to Harry’s dresser, and pulling out a pair of sweats that he knew Harry kept there for him.

He walked past Harry and went into the bathroom to change, causing Harry to groan, and Louis could hear him crash down on his bed in frustration.

Louis grinned at that. He put on his sweats and balled up his jeans and left them in the bathroom. When he came out, he was surprised the lights were turned out, the only light coming from the moon. He gracefully walked over to Harry’s bed, only to be pulled down. He let out a loud yap, causing Harry to giggle more.

“Harry” He tried to reason.

“No” Harry said in a childish manner, “I want to cuddle you, haven’t slept with you in forever.”

And that’s how  Louis found himself, being snuggled into Harry’s bare chest. Harry tangled their legs together and held Louis close and if Louis smiled really big when Harry said ‘I love you Lou, Good night’  then no one would ever know.

 

 

“Do you ever put your arms out and just spin and spin and spin? Well that’s what love is like. Everything inside you tells you to stop before you fall but you just keep on going”- Practical Magic

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,690 words woooo ! this chapter is more filler to leading events!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Top Louis? or Top Harry?   
> its gonna be technically louis first time doing anything so.... tell me what you want in the smut and i will try to include it!!!   
> anyways happy reading lovelies :D

When Louis woke up it wasn’t because he was done sleeping. No it was because there was something ringing. With out opening his eyes, Louis reached for the noise. He caught hold of a cell phone, weather it was his or not he answered it.

“Hello?” He muffled voice full of sleep.

“Louis? Where are you? Its Felicities’ birthday party today and you know you were supposed to be here. Like an hour ago!” His mother said franticly into the phone.

“I- what?” was all Louis could respond.

“Felicite. Birthday. You. Here. Now. Got it?” His mother said sounding more stressed then angry.

“Yeah okay” Louis yawned into the phone before he hung up.

When he put the phone down, he turned over slightly. Harry was still sound asleep, arm over Louis stomach and head pushed under is armpit. Louis brought his hand down around Harrys head and creased his cheek with his thumb.

“Harry” he called quietly.

When he got a groan in response, Louis pulled himself up a little, causing Harrys arm to fall down on his lap. In the process, Harrys arm landed full force on his dick. It wouldn’t have been that bad, but like all guys, and Louis because he hasn’t had a good wank in a week, he had morning wood.

“Harry” he said in a pained voice, moving Harrys arm off of him.

“Louis” Harry groaned again, clueless to what his arm just did. “t’sleep”

Louis smiled down at the boy. His hair was all messy and his face was pale, his eye lashes fanned across his cheeks perfectly. He felt kind of bad, having to leave Harry, but it was his sister’s birthday and it wasn’t his fault he forgot, hell he didn’t even know until a few minuets ago.

“Harry, I have to get up its Felicite birthday.” Louis said softly.

“Her birthday isn’t until tomorrow Lou, her party is today” Harry grumbled, “Do you have to go right now? M’tired.”

“m’sorry” Louis replys. He really was, Harry looked so cute sleeping, and you could see it in his expression that he didn’t want Louis to leave, but he had to. “Mom called, she sounded angry, wanted me to come home as fast as I can, or well ‘now’ were her words but.”

“Louis” Harry said creaking open his eyes, “just shut up, kiss me good bye and ill see you at the party in a few hours, yeah?”

Louis was about to obligate, when he remembered, “morning breath” he reasoned out loud.

“Oh shut up” Harry said before pulling Louis over, so he would kiss him. When Harry released his hold on him, Harry’s eyes were still shut but he had a content grin on his face. Louis left the bed, and grabbed his phone, and before he left he said a final good bye to Harry, by kissing him on the cheek.

Louis left Harrys room blushing, and when he made his way down stairs he was met with a man. Louis only assumed it was Harry’s father, as he was out last night and didn’t get to met him.

“Morning” Louis said to Robin, he is sure that’s the name of Harrys step dad.

“Morning Louis, off so soon?” Robin asked.

“Yeah, have to help out with my mom for Felicities’ birthday party today.” Louis said back.

“Good man” was all Robin said, before waving him off out the door. When Louis got outside, only then did he realize that he didn’t have a car. But he was saved, as his mother came speeding down the street, and maybe told Louis not so nicely to get in the car.

\--

It was later that day that, when all of Felicities’ friends came over to their house. Louis job was to take their coats and put them in the closet. He only did that for about two people, before he got side tracked with the bubble machine that was blowing bubbles around the house.

In Louis tactic to ‘pop every single bubble before they pop first’ did Louis hear a snide comment. It was a mumbled ‘idiot’. He had no idea where I came from, but was then embraced by a body. The body screamed “Louis I haven’t seen you in forever.” This body was followed by two others.

The first one, the one that was hugging him was a blonde, sort of. He had an accent that Louis couldn’t put his finger on as he was bad with history and that stuff in general. But the other two, both strikingly handsome men, as was the one hugging him. He hopped they were his friends, and Louis mentally scolded himself for not learning faces or what any of his friends looked like.

“Zayn?” he asked the three boys. The one who was still hugging him didn’t look up but one with black hair and a sharp face moved forward and pulled the boy who was hugging him off.

“Come on Niall” the black haired one said. He looked like one of those guys you see in a crime show, a mystery detective. “Get off him.”

The boy, Niall got off him, but was still smiling wide. “Bro we have missed you, just because I still have school, doesn’t mean shit, you can come visit, and a text would have been nice too.”

Louis shook his head; “yeah sorry” he said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“Where’s Harry?” the one beside the dark haired on asked. He was surprising well looked after, and had a cute puppy dog face, but it was also sharp and in line and gave off a bam of a sex appeal. The two, the dark haired one and the puppy dog looking one, looked really good together, and there was no doubt that they had sexual tension, Louis could only assume that these two were Zayn, and Liam, which one he had no idea.

So he tested it out, “no idea Liam.” When none of them gave him a confused face, he knew he got it right and really wanted to do a sort of happy dance in the bubbles that were behind him.

 

 

\--

Harry came around to the party like he said he would. It was just before cake, so he slipped in line with him and their friends. Now they were sitting in Louis room, eating cake.

Just after Harry put a bite in his mouth did Louis lean over and whisper “Liam and Zayn should date.” In his ear.

Harry turned to him and gave him a cake filled smile and nodded.

“What was that?” Niall asked, obviously seeing them whisper.

Harry just shook his head, and said shortly, “nothing Ni.”

But Niall wasn’t taking it. “No I want to know, come whisper it in my ear.”

Liam and Zayn now joining the conversation. “Or just say it?” Liam said dumbfoundinly.

He and Harry shared a look. It was a ‘don’t you say a peep’ look. And Louis knew Liam and Zayn had to figure this out on their own. So he didn’t say anything.

“Nope” was all Louis said back before putting more cake in his mouth.

“Oh come one, now that’s not fair, no secrets remember?” Niall huffed.

“Fine fine” Harry said putting his cake down on his lap, and looking over all of the boys before resting his eyes on Louis. “Louis was just saying; how he was goanna fuck me raw tonight.”

Chocking a gasp and steadying his plate in his hand Louis screamed at Harry and the rest of the boys. “I did not!”

Niall doubled over laughing while Zayn and Liam awkwardly laughed and shifted in their seat, and Harry, well Harry was smirking so big Louis wanted to slap him.

“Don’t make me slap you” were the next words out of Louis mouth.

“He might be into that” Zayn called from across the room.

Liam blushed at those words and Harrys smirk grew bigger, “Nah him not much of a kinky person, but I would be willing to try bondage” Harry winked. And that comment went right to Louis dick. Just imagining Harry getting tied up in front him. All spread out for Louis to fuck him, or for Louis to fuck himself down on Harry. Louis jeans were getting tighter by the thought.

“Okay I’m goanna bring down my plate” Louis said jumping off the bed and exiting his room swiftly. Louis was no stranger to getting turned on, but getting turned on in a room full of people, three who he technically just met, it just was wasn’t Louis style.

When he cooled down enough in the kitchen he made his way up, back to his bed room.  When he enters the four boys are chatting and laughing. Louis just tucks himself into Harry’s side. And Harry adjusts to Louis, and they just fit.

In a way, Louis is happy about him and Harry. They do fit, like a puzzle piece and he often finds them finishing each other sentences. It’s really relaxing, knowing someone loves you. Louis knows that his friends, Niall, Liam and Zayn seem to love him to, just as much.  And Louis feels a pull in his chest. A pull that he gets when he is really happy. A pull that he doesn’t feel often. But a pull none the less. And this pull is pulling him in, fast and hard. And he is waiting for the crash. But when he feels like crashing, when he feels like something is going to turn around for the worst, and he’s going to wake up in his old room, not with Harry, not with this life, he gets saved. Rebounded into the air, and he’s okay again, because he wakes up and he’s in this life not his old one, and he’s once again happy, and this pull is pulling Louis faster and harder then ever before.

 

“Oh the comfort, the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person, having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all right out, just as they are.”-Maria Mulock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top Louis or Top Harry for louis first time ???!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh ! it is Tuesday and I am updating ?!? Like what is this ???? And honestly I dont know becasue i usually update on Sunday or Monday ! Not Tuesday ! so i am sorry for no updating this on sunday or monday but i hope you will forgive me ?   
> Anyways hope you love this chapter.... i kinda love it and its kinda sweet and bitter and just read.  
> Till next time lovelies <3 Happy reading

 

The next few days went buy with out hassle.  He got Felicities gift for her, the day after the party and she was pleased with the iTunes gift card. Him and Harry spent a lot of time together, at both Harry’s and Louis’ house. Louis would spend dinner with his family and then, around seven, they would go over to Harry’s house to sleep, and spend the mornings, and afternoon there.

It was really working well, and Louis liked the schedule because he got to learn more about his family, and more about Harry and just more about everything he was missing. He did feel slightly off around Lottie though when Harry was over. She would always be eyeing him up and down, and would glare at the both of them from across the table.

It made no sense to Louis what so ever, so he was going to ask her about the ordeal when Josh, Lottie’s boyfriend left. Louis also figured out that Josh used to be Harrys friend in grade eight, but they had different ways on looking at things apparently, so Harry and Josh went their separate ways in high school.

Louis played with his hands until he heard the font door close, then he was off his bed and into the hall that lead to Lottie’s room. He knocked on the door, being the polite brother that he was and waited for a response. When none came, Louis knocked again, calling in “Lottie, open up”

The door came open with a start, and standing right in the middle of it was Lottie, dressed a little better then she was last time Louis knocked on her door.

“What do you want?” She asked leaning on the door frame, crossing her arms.

“To talk” Louis said back, in a less moody tone then what Lottie was using towards him.

“And what makes you think I want to talk to you?” She pushed the question, eyes hard and mouth straight.

“Well” Louis said a little intimidated to be honest; her eyes were like lasers belting through him. “You are talking to me now so, you might as well just talk to me, or I will keep pushing until I get what I want, and what I want is to talk to you about something.”

Her eyes still cold, she nodded, directing her head, to show Louis he could come in to her room. When Louis stepped in, not only did he realize the smell of sex, but also “Lottie? Is t-that weed?”

Lottie didn’t answer; she just sat in the egg shaped chair and allowed Louis to sit on her nicely made bed. “So what is it that you want?” she quizzed, her tone still hard.

“Lottie are you seriously having sex? At your age?” was what Louis said instead of what he meant to say.

Lottie smirked, she fucking smirked before nodding and rolling her eyes, “Yes Lewis, I’m seventeen, allowed to have sex when ever I want, and with a guy, you know girl and guy? I guess you wouldn’t know much about that.” She snickered.

Well what was that supposed to mean? “Yeah I guess, but are you sure you even love Josh? Like I know I’m not around-“

Lottie cut him off, standing up from her seated position, “Louis, can you just get to your fucking point! It sickens me to just look at you, and to know you are even in my room and now are talking to me about sex? And with my boyfriend, who I have been with for almost a year! Seriously Louis, you said you had something to say, just fucking spit it out!” she yelled.

That put Louis in his place. Touchy subject maybe?

“Yeah, umm sorry?” Louis offered before continuing, not really sure how to word it, “um, why do you always glare at Harry and me?” Louis found himself saying.

And this caused Lottie to laugh, full out spiteful laugh and it set Louis stomach off, this was not a funny laugh this was a sickening laugh you hear when a murder is about to kill to kids and they ask why and they laugh at the question like it was obvious.

“Because you two make me want to puke” she gritted out. “You make me want to stay the hell fuck away from you.”

“What? Why?” Louis asked still sitting on the bed.

“You are disgusting” She said now walking around. “You two are the sickest fucks in the world! You and your kind, and if you think I am going to just sit, and watch you two go against everything the bible says is wrong, and everything that is wrong you got to be joking.”

Louis was trying to piece all of what she was saying together but she just kept screaming. “You are fucking SICK LEWIS! Disgusting, you and Harry.”

And that’s what might have set Louis off, call him disgusting, but not Harry. He stood up blaring back at her, “Harry is not disgusting!” he gritted his teeth. “What’s disgusting is you even saying those words, smoking pot is repulsive, and yet you have the nerve to judge Harry?”

“Well at least smoking weed isn’t against the bible Lou.  At least it doesn’t want to make people kill themselves because the thought of a man having any sexual contact with another is so filthy and nauseating that they rather die then watch the gay community win.” She spit out.

And now Louis clued in what this was about. “You don’t like Harry because he is gay?” Louis asked in a small voice.

“I don’t like any of your repellent kind.” She shouted.

“Excuse me?” was all Louis could get out, before more of Lottie’s high pitched, ear splitting shouts came from her mouth. Louis made his way out of her room with the last sentence being heard was, “You are nothing but a fag Lou, you will always be and you will die one and you will dread the day you chose to be gay.”

When Louis got out, and walked into the hall, only then did he realize he was crying, he wiped the tears from his eyes but more kept coming. He could see Daisy at the bottom of the stairs looking up. She must have heard the yelling. This only made Louis feel worse.

He went to his room, and a little while later he heard his door open. He didn’t move from his bed, curled up, hugging a pillow. He felt the bed dip, and it was only a few seconds before he felt someone curl around his small form.

Louis turned his head, cheek stained with tears and eyes still a little fuzzy, but he saw him. He saw Harry holding him.

“Your mom called me” Harry said in a hushed voice as he held Louis close.

“I-I know-w why I didn’t, I didn’t want you over here as –much” Louis said in a crocked out voice. “I know-w why, I stay-ed at your hou-se more then my own, it’s because” Louis eyes welled up with more tears, “because-se, Lott-ie, doesn’t like that we are.”  And he could barley get the words out. “ gay” He broke down at the last word.

After the words left his mouth, it was like it became more real. It was like everything that Lottie said to him, just came flying at him again for the first time. And Louis cried in Harry’s chest. And Harry held him, and whispered sweet words to him. _Louis, you’re perfect, it doesn’t matter what she says, its okay baby, everything will be okay._ And Louis sucked in the words and held on to them, he felt bad for Daisy as well now, knowing she doesn’t like the yelling. And it all made sense why Louis would never tell Harry. Why they never spent time at Louis house. It was because Louis was protecting Harry. Louis understood that now.

And after Louis tears slowed down, and his sobs turned into sniffling he looked up at Harrys face. His brow was creased with worry and sympathy and pain. He felt pain for what Louis was feeling, Harrys own father didn’t accept him and he knew that as strong as Louis is, sometimes it just gets too much and the wall caves in and someone breaks you down.

“I love you” Harry said to Louis.

And for the first time did Louis feel like he wanted to say it back. He felt his heart skip a beat at the words and he felt the love that Harry beheld behind those words.  So with out a second thought Louis leaned up and kissed him. He couldn’t say those words just yet, but he could kiss Harry and he could show Harry what the words meant to him. With out thinking Louis got on top of Harry, straddling his hips. He kissed down Harry’s neck, to his collarbones and then back up to his cheek bones, kissing below his ear. He kissed his lips hard and fast, but then took control when it started to get out of hand and kissed full of passion and slowed down the kiss. It was full of love and yet Louis hasn’t even said the words, but he felt them. He pulled back and just brushed their lips together, before Harry opened his mouth a bit allowing Louis to explore his mouth with his tongue.

Louis bit on Harrys lip for a little bit, massaging his bottom lip between his teeth. He moved his hands along Harry’s body, rising up the shirt on his chest and just feeling. Just to touch him. Harry did the same with Louis, but put his hands up the back of his shirt and lightly rubbing and grabbing at the skin. When the snog what over, Louis pulled back and looked into Harrys green eyes, and whispered “thank you”

Harry looked up at Louis, his lips all swollen and red and his hair a mess, cheeks flushed in a way and asked, “what for?”

“For always being there for me” Louis responded before kissing him lightly and then snuggling into his chest.

 

“I truly want to say the words that are on the tip of my tongue, but I don’t know if I can spit them out”- Unknown


	8. Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part one out of two....  
> this is mostly filler but anyways have fun reading lovelies <3

Since the fight, Louis found most of his time spent over at Harry’s house. He pretty much moved in, but it’s not like Anne and Robin minded, considering Louis used to spend weeks at Harrys house, and wouldn’t speak to his family during those weeks. But unlike the old Louis, he still went home, sometimes just to see Daisy or Phoebe or Felicitie. He would come and see his mom at times, but she would just brush him off, telling him to go spend time with his sisters. She would always hug Louis the tightest before he left, and his dad would just smile at him, giving him the occasional talk that essentially went like this. “Hi dad” “hi son, you good?  Anything to talk about?” and when Louis shook his head, his father just went on his daily.

Louis missed his family, but in away it was for the better. Lottie avoids him, when he is home, and mostly spends her time over at Josh’s house. It leaves his mother worried sick about her because although she is 17, his mother still thinks she shouldn’t be staying out all night and with a boy.  Louis didn’t want to be the one to tell her that her little girl wasn’t so little anymore, so he always just smiled and avoided the conversation.

Living at Harrys did have lots of upsides though, for one he was living with someone that made his heart beat race. And he never got bored, and even if he did, Harry would entertain him in some way.

\--

_“Hey Lou, look” Harry said jumping off the bed. “I can do the splits”_

_“No you can’t” Louis said, but looked over anyways. They were in the guest bedroom, because Harry’s mom was changing the sheets in his room. ‘It smells like dead teenager in this room’ she complained before kicking them both out._

_And sure as shit, Harry spreads his legs and goes down, almost all the way. “Look!” he calls. “Told you I could do it” he says in a sassy voice._

_“Well, I’m pretty sure only girls should be able to do those” Louis reasoned. “Doesn’t that hurt?”_

_“Hurt what Louis?” Harry asked innocently._

_“You know.” Louis said waving his hands to gesture the word._

_“I don’t” Harrys said coming out of the splits._

_And if Harrys had to pick anytime to be difficult, like he always is, Louis swears he’s going to kill him.  ”your dick Harry.” Louis finally says._

_And then Harry winks and shakes his head no before replying, “I like the burn”_

_And Louis just groans and falls back onto the bed._

\--

So maybe when Louis said entertained he should have said sexually frustrated, but Harry is always making little jokes about, sex. And it’s not even that they are funny it’s that he says them with this face that makes him look like an innocent baby, and he means them.  He means every word that he says.

And to tell him to stop with the jokes would be like asking a seed not to grow. It is impossible. So Louis tries to keep his distance.  He changes  in the bathroom, he’s doesn’t let their snogs get to heated, and when he feels his pants tightening he going and thinks of a dead puppy getting killed by his little sister.

And so far it’s working. And for the days that it doesn’t, he just gets off in the shower, and he’s doesn’t think of Harry Styles when he does it, nope.

\--

Louis wakes up earlier then Harry on a Wednesday. And he is really excited, today is exactly one month since he woke up to his new life. And because Louis is a good boyfriend, he wants to make Harry breakfast. And because Louis doesn’t have a special talent for cooking, he is hoping to catch Anne in the kitchen before she leaves for work.

He quietly slips out of bed, and goes down stairs. When he gets to the kitchen he sees that Anne is siting at the table drinking coffee. She looks up at him, before looking down at her watch.

“Everything alright?” she asks in a puzzled voice.

“No actually its not.” Louis says, but then continues as he sits down at the table with Anne. “I want to make Harry breakfast, but because I am a dope, and can’t make my way around the kitchen very well I was kind of hoping you would help me, before you went off to work.”

And at Louis request Anne smiles really big and lovingly at Louis. She picks her self up from her chair and walks towards, the counter top, Louis is quick to follow. “I can help, but I won’t have much time to help, as I have to leave soon, but ill get you started yeah?” her face still full of smiles.

Louis nods franticly as Anne starts pulling out ingredients and setting them down. “Okay, so I’m assuming you want to make most of it ?” She asks and Louis agrees.

“Alright then, well I have out here, is waffle mix, you just have to add, an egg, and some milk and a little bit of vanilla. There is also bacon in the fridge and you know where the tea bags are.” She turned around grabbing out the bacon and placing it beside the mix, “umm there is a tray that you can use to bring it up to him if you want, but don’t make a mess on the sheets I just washed them.”

She continued to go over what Louis needed to do and she left with kissing him on the forehead and leaving out the door. When she was gone, Louis got to work, mixing the batter and placing it in the waffle maker. The first one he burned but the second and third one came out golden brown, with only a little bit of burn on the edges. He made the bacon next, extra crunchy and a few softer, because Harry liked them to be different. He made himself tea and got Harry apple juice, as Harry didn’t like the taste of tea very much. And when it was all done, Louis put it on a plate and then on the tray Anne pointed out and carried it up the stairs.

When Louis got to Harrys room, he was still sleeping, arms around a pillow and face pure. He put the tray on the bedside table before jumping on Harry with a leg on each side of Harry’s waist. “get up! Up up up up!” Louis half said half sang.

Harry groaned and Louis started rocking his hips on Harry’s waist, shaking him sort of. He only stilled when he felt something poke his thigh. He then clued in that Harrys groaning wasn’t groaning due to being woken up but due to arousal. _Fuck_   Louis internally commented before shifting off of Harry, so he was beside him and not on him.

“Moufoming” Harry said mumbling, his morning voice thick.

“Morning” Louis chippered awkwardly. He did not mean to turn Harry on.

“What was with the dry humping?” Harry questioned, voice still thick with sleep.

Louis ignored the question and grabbed the tray before presenting it to Harry. “I made breakfast.”

This caused Harry to look at Louis, his face went from confusion to joy in all of three seconds. And this made Louis smile. Harry pulled himself up, and Louis put the tray on his lap. His smile in full bliss, “you made me waffles?” Harry looked at plate asking the question. Louis nodded and then commented that he made both of them waffles. Pointing out that there are two on the plate.

Harry smiled even bigger at this and looked down at the plate. He looked so content and full of cheer that Louis felt very proud of himself. “Thank you Louis.” Harry said next, eyes still on the plate, “this is, like the first time you have ever cooked for me I think.” And then Harry was looking at Louis and he beamed. This caused fireworks to go off inside Louis. And the only way Louis could express what he was feeling was to take a piece of bacon off the plate, take a bite of it, moaning slightly at the taste, and feed the rest to Harry who took it in his mouth willfully.

And that’s how Louis and Harrys morning went, them taking bites of food and feeding each other until their stomachs were full.  And then Harry gave Louis a big bacon, waffle- apple juice tasting kiss, and Louis was not going to complain.

\--

The rest of the week played out with stolen kisses and blushes. And this didn’t go unnoticed by Zayn. Louis was at Zayn's house with Harry and when Harry had to leave to go help at the old age home again, Louis stayed behind and Zayn said he would drop him off at Harrys later on. Harry said his good byes, and Louis may have followed his every move before he left the house.

When Louis turned back, sighing, Zayn looked at him grinning. His eyes wide. “What?” Louis breathed out.

“Nothing” Zayn said averting his eyes.

“No, really what?” he pressed.

“You just look really happy Lou.” Zayn said, smiling.

“I am” was Louis answer back.

“No like,” Zayn said shaking his head, “you look like you are falling in love all over again and its sweet.”

Louis blushed at this, “yeah well” he said as a resort.

“Is it the sex? Trying something kinky in bed?” Zayn laughed.

“No” he said looking at Zayn, “I just, I don’t know, I feel happy when I’m around him.”

“Well that’s good,” Zayn laughed, “but seriously, no new sex positions? Harry topping more? Or did you try the ice thing you wanted to try a while ago?”

Louis laughed at that, “No, I did not try some ice thing, and ill have you know that Harry and I haven’t had sex in over a month thank you.” _or never really in Louis opinion._

The look Zayn gave him, mouth hung open, dead stair caused Louis to let out a loud laugh, “what!?” he said catching his breath, “S’that really so shocking?”

“Yes” Zayn said, “you are a man Louis William Tomlinson, you need sex. Wait no sex, does that mean you get blow jobs and stuff still?”

“No Zayn, I don’t get blow jobs, but speaking of blow jobs, tell me how much do you want to give Liam one?” Louis said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Loouiiisss” Zayn said complaining. “Do we have to talk about my sexual frustrations about Liam?”

“Yes” Louis simply agreed.

“Well I don’t want to. “Zayn grumbled.

“You need to tell him you know” Louis reasoned.

“Liam doesn’t like me, Louis.” Zayn said in a serious tone.

“Yeah and I don’t like apple pie with whip cream on top.” Louis said sarcastically. “You and I both know that Liam likes you.  And you like Liam, I don’t see the problem, just kiss him or something, and then call it a day, why are you so afraid.”

“Because, what if it doesn’t end well, then I will lose him, and never want to lose him.” Zayn said, his voice sad.

“But Zayn, you risk that with everyone you like. Think me and Harry, one day we might break up, but for the time being it’s so great.” Louis told his friend.

“Yeah, like you and Harry will ever break up. You two were made for one another, and if you two do one day, Niall and I will glue you together so you cant leave each other.” The dark haired boy said, getting up from where he sat on the floor. “Plus, if I do ever tell Liam that I have feeling for him, you will be the first one I tell okay?”

Louis nodded at that and got up with Zayn. The two spent the rest of the day playing video games, ordering pizza and then having a pepperoni fight.

 

“Friends are Forever”- M.E

 


	9. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part two, i wanted to post these both today ... so i hope you like them.  
> Also i just wanted to say rest in peace to Megda (1DCrew). she was an amazing person, who i got the chance to talk to a few times on twitter and i just wanted to mention it, and dedicate these chapters to her  
> <3 happy reading lovelies.

Harrys POV

When Harry left Louis at Zayn’s, he drove himself to the old age home he has been helping out at, since forever.  His mom used to work there as a nurse before getting transferred; his mom and him still go  to help out when they can, and plus Harry loves the people there.

So it didn’t take long for Harry to come across the brick building. He went inside, to escape from the late November air. Once inside he said hello to the nurses that were at the front desk before going into the lounge to hang his coat.

The old age home wasn’t anything special. It was a little run down, and most of the people who worked there were volunteers.  The patient’s rooms were small and nothing had color to it. When Harry came though he only hoped that when he left, a little splash of color got added to the white walls.

He made his rounds, going to all of the patient’s rooms to see if they needed anything, if they said no, he would stop and chat for a little bit. They told him many story’s, most involving their children or `the one that got away`. Some were sad, and made Harry feel useless, but majority of them had a happy ending.

\--

It was around lunch, and Harry went to go bring lunch to someone he could call a friend. Mr. Chase, a grey old man, who liked to talk and tell stories. If Harry was going to describe him he would say that Chase is loving and sarcastic.

Harry went down the hall with a tray of food on his trolley. Because why not give a 19 years old boy a trolley. He entered the room,  and Chase looked up.

“Eh Harry” Chase said, a grunt in his voice.

“Eh, Mr. Chase” Harry grunted back, “I snuck you a fruit cup.” He smiled giving Chase his tray of food.

“A fruit cup?” Chase asked. “Boy, you are sure a rebel, stealing me fruit cups and all.”

Harry laughed and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. “Well its not like I can steal you candy.”

“And why not son? My teeth are already gone, see” He flashed Harry his toothless smile, before grabbing the fruit cup. “If you want to surprise me Harry bring me candy, or a candy bar with lots of sugar, might make my blood sugar pop, but I want to die with real food in my belly.”

“This is real food.” Harry defended.

“Yeah just like that boyfriend of yours is real to, but have I ever got to met him? Let alone see a picture? Nope” Mr. Chase said.

Harry sighed.  Mr. Chase has always teased him about Louis, the thing was, Harry was not allowed to bring his phones into the patient’s rooms, so Chase took it upon himself to say that Louis was made up and Harry was just faking it.

“Hey!” Harry said in half joking half defensive manner. “He is real.”

“And so is my leg” He said pointing down to his prosthetic leg.

Harry, generally offended, gaped at Chase. “That was very rude.”

“Life is rude Harry, get over it.” Chase took a scoop of his fruit before continuing. “So how is he? Your boyfriend I mean.”

Smiling now Harry answered. “He is good, well more then good, and great even.”

“That’s, how you would put it…. great.” Chase chuckled.

Harry shook his head laughing.

He spent the next hour with Chase talking  while he ate, when he was done Harry packed up the trolley, not before promising to bring in Louis sometime soon.

He walked down the pale halls of the old age home, finding his way to the kitchen. On his arrival, he saw the three girls were also in the kitchen, talking aimlessly. He un-dished the left over food into the trash. He cleaned some of the dishes that were left behind by others as well. Once he was done, he realized that the three girls remained where they were in the back of the kitchen. He didn’t meet any of their eyes as he continued what he was doing. It’s not like he didn’t want to say hi, or ask them why they are in the kitchen when they could be doing actual work. But he didn’t want to cause drama in a place that he loved, also he didn’t want to come across as rude.

He stayed in the kitchen cleaning up. It was a right mess, cartons of juice were lying around, and grease could be seen on the counters. It was gross and Harry was not one for messes. Which was weird he thought as he cleaned the counters. Louis was one of the messiest persons he has ever met and yet, Louis mess doesn’t bother him. Sure his room is filled with dirty clothes now that Louis has moved in, and sometimes Louis is just gross when he eats things off the floor that have fallen, but Harry can bring himself to frown at the boy. He can’t help but smile every time he is around the boy, and it makes his heart flutter just thinking about him.

A nervous, and somewhat high pitched  ‘hi’  breaks Harry out of his thoughts. He looks up and sees a girl around his age, dark black hair, and soft features standing not to far from him. He halts his hand, from scrubbing the counter and says, “Hello.”

The girl smiles at him, her checks going pink a little. “I’m Liz” She says holding out her hand, Harry is about to shake her hand but then clues in his hands are covered in soap and scum.

“I’m Harry” he smiles.

“Yeah” she smiles, twirling her hair around her finger. “I-I , well, my friends and I wanted to invite you out to a party? Like if you want?”

He hesitates which causes the girl to continue talking. “like, I get we just met, but we, the girls and I always see you here and we have never talked to you and we- Ugrh girls come here.” She calls them over. Two girls show up beside Liz, their faces looking surprised, but Harry can tell it’s fake. “This is Emma” Liz points to the more chubby friend, she has bangs and long brown hair. “This is Ray” She motions to the girl on the other side of her. Her dark make up outlines her eyes nicely.

“So as I was saying, we wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party or something with us. I know it might feel awkward because we aren’t even friends, but like I said we have been wanting to talk to you for a while and, and.” The girl got out.

Harry was silently chuckling at them, they were trying to hard. If you want to ask someone to a party just be forward, put out the invite and leave it, that’s always how he did it. “Okay” Harry agreed, “ I may come, can I bring a plus four?” He asks, because there is no way that he s going to a party with out his three best mates and his boyfriend.

The girls now looked generally surprised. “You will come?” Harry simply nodded.

“Well then yes, bring all the people you know” Liz said, he voice full of excitement.

“Can I have your number so you can text me the address?” Harry said.

Once they exchanged numbers, Liz had a huge smile on her face, and Harry thought it was cute. She obviously had a little liking for him, and Harry wasn’t going to burst her bubble until Friday, when he walks in with Louis.

\--

That night Liz texted Harry a lot. And of course Harry told Louis about the party, and about the three girls. Louis just laughed before kissing Harry and taking his phone to text Liz himself.

_I can’t wait until Friday- Liz_

_Yeah same it’s going to be fun.xx_

“Louis, you can’t lead her on!” Harry said, laughing into Louis chest. They were on Harry’s bed, the lights out, Harry snuggled into Louis side.  Louis just laughed before replying. “I’m not leading her on, I’m having a conversation.”

_Yeah it will, only two more days! Any good at dancing Harry ;)-Liz_

Louis let out a bark of laughter. “she used a winky face Haz!”

_I am a great dancer!_

_I bet you are, so you will have to save me a dance then-Liz_

_Oh I will ;)_

“Harry you have to save a dance for this girl on Friday” Louis mumbled. “I what?” Harry said, voice muffled by Louis chest. “a dance, I told Liz you were a great dancer. Which you are 100% but I’m giving you up for one dance. “

“Louis are you ponding me off ?” Harry says in offence.

“hmmm, well if you put it that way yes, yes I am” Louis agreed.

“very rude” Harry said before settling  down, his head in the crock of Louis neck.

“I don’t think I am rude” Louis sighed, putting the phone down. “I think, I want everyone at that party to know you are with me though.”

Harry shifted a bit, kissing Louis neck. “and everyone will, because I love you and only you, now sleep, m’tired.”

“yeah yeah” he heard Louis breath. “good night Haz”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think?  
> good? bad?  
> looking forward to anything? 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone if you are reading this it is the last chapter .... i know it kinda sucks but please dont hate me i just honestly started a new fic and i lost interest in this one so pleassssse dont hate me and   
> have a good Christmas

 

What brought Louis to this point he has no idea. Only he does. He wants to tell Harry he’s in love with him... And he is, he felt it in that moment and he wants to tell him. But Louis knows that once he tells him, he will want to have sex with Harry, because what not a better time then to tell the one you love how you feel and then show them? And it’s about time to, Louis has been holding off on Harry for over two months now.

Louis understands the want. Harry is 19, like himself and he has needs. He can only imagine that sex feels better then your right hand, but he wouldn’t know.  But what he does know is that according to Google, when you take sex away from a guy, who was in a committed relationship and was having sex at the least once a week , that guy must be having life hard, literally.

So this is what it has come to, Louis looking up porn. At first he watched just simple gay porn clips. The guy fucking the other. But he was learning. There is a top, and a bottom in a relationship. The top gives the bottom receives. Its simple science, sometimes they switch other times its strict. Louis has no idea what kind of relationship he is in. He can only guess its not strict because Louis himself wants to try both, plus what Zayn said the other day.

After a few more videos, Louis is turned on in a way and confused. Maybe he doesn’t want to go all the way yet. A simple hand job or blow job maybe. But now going through Yahoo answers he feels like it is going to hurt a lot. Every comment says ‘go slow, lube is your friend, if it hurts stop.’ And then Louis being the stupid person that he is looks up a pain scale, 10/10 people say that their first time bottoming hurt like a bitch, some even said they bleed.

Louis shut the top of his laptop, if he was going to do this he needed fucking help. So Louis, went down stairs to find his dad. His mom wasn’t a guy, and although his dad wasn’t gay, they had the same parts so Louis was hoping his dad did some research for this day.

Louis finds him in the kitchen; he’s got his face in a book. Everyone else seems to be out or something so Louis just sits himself at the table and wait for his dad to notice him.

When his dad finally does look up he smiles at Louis before asking, “hey son, can I do you for anything?”

This time Louis answers with a ‘yes’ instead of his usual no.

His dad puts down his book, takes off his reading glasses and looks at Louis. “well go on..” his dad promotes.

“I want to have sex.” Is what comes out of Louis mouth. And then he waits a few seconds before adding, “with Harry.”

His dads face is full of shock. “and why are you telling me this Louis?” he asks his son. Confusion present in his voice

“well I was hoping you could educate me” Louis smiles. “I tried to do that myself, but I got confused, and do you know how embarrassing that is? I’m 19 I should not be confused about sex.”

His dad starts to laugh awkwardly. “No Louis you shouldn’t, are you pulling my leg?  I’m not sure what to say in this area, I’m not exactly up to date on how you would even start.”

“well, you should be more helpful, and no I am not pulling your leg” Louis argues, kind of jokingly.

“I just figured you and Harry had done that a while ago” His dad says.

“Well no” Louis said awkwardly. This conversation was not awkward and Louis was not going to make it awkward.

His dad wiped his face with both his hands, “I hoped I was going to get out of this talk, its always awkward.”

“its not” Louis reassured. “well not for me, but for you maybe? I don’t know I’m just curious.”

“okay” His dad sighed. “from what I know, there is a giver and a getter. So the one that, you know and the other one, you know, like basic sex. One like the girl, the other the guy? Can I use that?” Louis nodded.

“do you know what one you are?” His dad asked, the awkwardness and the clinging fully in his voice.

“no? how do I know?” Louis asked.

“depends, on what you like really.” His dad said, no longer meeting Louis eyes.

“well how do I know if I like it?” Louis asked. He felt like a little kid asking 21 questions, but he needed to know if he was going to do this with Harry.

“experiment?” His dad gave him.

“okay, I can do that” Louis said out loud not really meaning to.

“Louis!” His dad shrieked. “Jesus! its great that you are wanting to know all of this but, just don’t, just nod and don’t say anything back, it only makes it worse for me.”

Louis shyly smiled in return.

“Okay, so moving on? If you are the giver, or the guy you like want to be gentle.   Try to make the other person feel good? And for a girl you do that by rubbing her clit and trying to hit her g-spot, in order to make her cum, same with a guy, but you have a dick and your g-spot is in your ass, also known as your prostate. So I guess you would jerk off the guy? I’m not to sure on how it works.”

Louis nodded again.

“the getter? Now that the girl. But your not really a girl you are just, it’s the only was I can explain it is this okay? Is any of this making sense?” His dad asked clearly flustered. Louis just answered with a ‘yes’ and his dad continued.

“so the getter, like I’m guessing it hurts?” When his dad sees the wide eyes on Louis face he quickly gets out. “But not that bad! It will feel good for you, when the pain is over, and just go slow? Say stop, say go, be demanding and don’t be afraid to tell Harry to stop if it hurts okay? Or if you bleed, some people bleed, then just stop, and wait for another day? Okay good ?”

Louis smiles, “and I’m guessing you don’t want to explain to me how to give a blow job?”

Louis dad picks himself off his chair, “god no, this was by far the worst moment of my life, and I’m going to have more to follow, I can only hope your mother will do the girls. Lord pray for me if she doesn’t.”

He’s about to leave the room, when Louis turns on his chair. “hey dad?” his dad turns to him. “thanks” with a nod, his dad leaves the room.

Louis is left at the table. He’s still a little confused, and has no idea how to give a blow job. And if he sucks at it then Harry will notice. And he can`t be hesitant, so that’s another problem Louis is faced with.

Louis ends up calling the only person who he could think of that wouldn’t ask questions in a situation like this.

Niall comes over with in ten minuets.

When Louis first brings it up to Niall, he doesn’t exactly say ‘how do you give a blow job’, no he goes into detail and hopes Niall wont notice the underline question.

“So do guys give head better then girls?” is his first question.

Niall laughs, “I bet guys would be better at it because they have the parts and knows what feel good, girls are just looking at it and being like ‘hey does this thing come with instructions?’

Louis laughs to at that, “yeah but then you have to tell them what to do yeah?”

“not always, most of the time its simple, like a second nature, but then you have the innocent girls who ask and then that’s a turn on, but at the same time a pain because they always use teeth, and teeth don’t feel good.” Niall huffs.

“teeth?” Louis asks confused.

“you know, like when the let their teeth slip? And then they drag on your dick? Not a nice feeling. Harry has probably done it to you when he first started giving head.” Niall says.

“umm, yeah” Louis says awkwardly.

Niall catches the tone. “What’s with all the questions any who? Last I heard you banned sex with Harry.”

“Um, I did.” Louis says  uncomfortably, he didn’t want Niall to ask questions, or he would be at a loss. “but I have given up.”

“So that’s what this is about? Huh? You, Louis Tomlinson want me to get Harry to jump your bones so you don’t admit defeat.” Niall said smiling. “well I’m sorry tommo, but you are going to have to give Harry a killer blowjob for what you did to him, cruel is what you are.”

Louis just agreed.  He was going to talk to Harry tonight about it all.

\--

When Harry picked Louis up, Louis didn’t talk much on the way to Harry’s house. Harry seemed to notice as he kept looking over at Louis every few seconds.

Louis went straight upstairs once they were inside, not bothering to take off his coat or anything. He wanted to have sex with Harry; he has known he had wanted to have sex with him since he woke up with him in his bed over two months ago. He was just scared.

Louis was standing in the middle of the bedroom when Harry came in. “hey Lou, you alright?” he asked coming closer, behind Louis smaller frame.

“-yeah” Louis crocked, but then he waited a few seconds. He was a terrible liar. “no” Louis sighed. “I’m not, scared, nervous, terrified, worried.” He turned around to face Harry, looking up at him. “I’m excited, but intimidated, and I’m so anxious just to do it already but, I just cant bring myself to do that yet. And I want to, I want to so bad, but not fully, and I don’t think if I can do it fully I shouldn’t be doing it at all. And yet here I was all day trying to gather information, so I would be ready. For fuck sakes Harry I asked my dad ! I asked Niall! I just don’t want you to know that I’m not good enough, or that I was once better, because honestly Harry I am going to be shit.”

Louis let out a gasp when he was done. His eyes locked to Harrys confused ones. “Louis what are you talking about?”

 _Fuck, Louis, lie, lie, lie and so help you god that Harry doesn’t see through it_ “I miss having sex with you Harry. I do, but I don’t think I’m good enough for sex. I don’t even let you see me with out my shirt on, and when I do its only for a few seconds. And I am just shit at sex, shit at blow jobs, and hell probably everything else sexual, but I just don’t want you to think ‘oh hey he was way better at this last month.’ Louis let out. He was upset.

Harry took a step forward and hugged the boy still in his coat. “I would never Louis. And you want to know why?” He said pulling back to look into Louis eyes. “because, its not about beating the last orgasm, its not even about making you smile more. Its that fact that everyday with you is a new day, where I met a different part of you. And every single one of them is wonderful. I love silly Louis, and I love mad Louis, and happy Louis is so beautiful, and you now, vulnerable, self conscious Louis is so perfect to me. And I don’t care if you never wanted to have sex again, because I love you for you, and not your body, not for how you can pleasure me. And there is no way that you could be shit, so don’t ever says that! Hell Louis you could bite my dick off and I would still be amazed and I would still love you for it. Because with you, Louis everything is perfect, it all feels so right and everything falls into place. And I love you Lou, I do, I love you so much you don’t understand. I love you, I love you, I love you and I want to tell you that every minuet of every second, so please don’t say that you will be shit at anything you do, because everything you do Louis is wonderful.”

When Harry was done, Louis let out a chocked sob. That was the most honest thing someone has ever said to him. And Harry loved him and he was just so happy for this boy in front of him. “ we fit like a puzzle” Louis got out before cuddling back into Harrys embrace.

“we fit like a puzzle” harry repeated Kissing Louis softly. “a stupid, brightly, crazy puzzle”

“I like our puzzle” Louis told harry, and Louis felt Harry tip is chin up, his lips barley touching his.

“I love you” harry ghosted over his lips, his breath could be felt on Louis lips, as they closed the distance between them, not kissing but lips touching.

“I love you too” was Louis reply back, lips moving Harrys with every word. Louis could feel Harrys smile against his mouth. He pulled Harrys head down, reaching for the back of his neck with both hands sealing the confession with a slow define kiss.

And Louis, was in love, so far deep in love that nothing could set it off.

“Make love to me” Louis breathed.  “Please”

“Always” Harry said back before pushing off Louis coat and guiding Louis to the bed. Harry crawled over top of Louis as he rested his back against the bed.

Louis hesently put his hands on Harry’s shoulders to pull him in for a deep kiss. Harry complied, kissing his boyfriend tenderly. Harry pulled away for a brief second to say ‘I love you’ before his lips were back on Louis, then his neck, sucking on the skin. The sensation of Harry nipping at his neck that would leave bruises and the possible tightness present in his jeans caused him to moan lowly in the back of his throat.

Louis could feel Harry smirk against the skin as he made his way down Louis neck to his collarbone. It wasn’t long before Harry was pulling his own shirt off and throwing it somewhere in the room. Louis opened his eyes; Harry was inches away from his face, eyes dark, and lips red.

“I love you” Louis said before he leaned up, and met harry half way to a kiss. The kiss was chaste as Harry moved close to Louis ear and mumbled “let’s get you out of your clothes yeah?”

Goose bumps rose on Louis skin. Harry set a soothing hand on Louis tummy and sides as he worked the shirt off the smaller boy. Once off, Louis rested his head back on the pillows, feeling Harry’s wet kisses working their way down his torso. Harry stopped right at Louis happy trail. He lapped at the skin, sucking and teasing.

“hh-hary” Louis pleaded as he needed into the touch.

Lifting his head, Harry kissed the skin once more before tugging at Louis jeans and pulling them down and then off. Once off Louis cock lay on his stomach hard and red, seeking attention. Harry stared at him for a moment, taking him in.

Louis went to cover himself when Harry grabbed his wrist and kissed his hand, before joining their lips together again. Louis moaned inside his mouth as Harry slipped their tongues together. They kissed for a bit, but when Harry felt Louis rutting against his clothed leg seeking attention, he slipped a hand in between their bodies and took his cock in his hand. It lay heavy in Harrys hand for a few seconds before he slowly started too stroke it.

Louis gasped at the sudden touch and feeling.  Harry continued to stroke Louis, his strokes got faster, Louis found it harder to breathe as he realized the familiar coiling in his abdomen. “H-har-ra, I-Im  - gonna –cum” and just like that Harrys hand was gone. Louis breathed unevenly for a few seconds before lips were on his again. His legs were spread, and he felt himself moving up higher on to the bed, and spreading his legs so his feet where on the bed and his knees were bent.

“Gonna get you ready yeah?” Harry said before reaching over to the side table and pulling out a bottle of what Louis figured was lube.  When Harry came back with a mysterious smile on his face he presented Louis with three bottles of lube. ”what one?” he asked his voice rough and a smirk on his face.

“I-I, Harry” Louis sighed. “I don’t care.” Louis said.

“But they are different” Harry protested. “This one his cherry, this one is tingly sensational and then regular.”

Louis shook his head at the boy, he couldn’t believe him right now. “What one do you want?”

“Umm” Harry hummed for a few seconds before picking one and leaning down to kiss Louis again quickly. He coated his fingers in the slippy substance before placing a finger at Louis rim. He traced the tight hole for a few moments before inserting his finger into the tight hole, moving it around slightly.  When he heard a light whimper from above him, he set his attention to Louis. His face was scrunched, eyes squeezed tight, his face flushed. Harry stilled his movements, “Louis” he said voice filled with concern and panic “are you okay? Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop? Oh fuck I’m sorry!”

“No” Louis wheezed out, “s’just tight” His face was still scrunched up and Harry heart broke not wanting to ever hurt Louis.

“I’m sorry” Harry kissed over his face repeating the words over and over.

When the pain was over Louis kissed back telling Harry he can continue.

Harry moved his fingers in slowly, curling it a little before bringing it in and out, when Louis was stretched a little bit he added a second. He waited for Louis to nod, before pumping it in and out again slowly. He curved up against his walls, searching for Louis special spot that he knew all to well what it did to Louis. He knew he hit it when Louis moaned really loud and called out his name. “-Ha-harry, -aga-ain, please”

Harry obeyed and rubbed over the spot again, causing Louis to grip the sheets and moan loudly, his head flying back. Harry repeated this process for some time, adding in a third figure and stretching out Louis more. When Louis was stretched and needy Harry pulled his fingers out. He pulled off his pants quickly, discarding them on the floor.

He slicked up his dick before positioning himself at Louis entrance. He looked up at Louis before pressing in slowly. Once he bottomed out  he leaned down to kiss away Louis tear stained cheeks. “I love you forever” he promised, before running his lips along Louis face and meet his lips with Louis.

“I love you” Louis said, opening his eyes to look into Harrys. They were so close, chest to chest, Louis legs locked around Harry waist, lips millimeters apart. “Are you okay?” Harry asked once more.

Louis simply nodded biting his lip. “Y-yeah, I, yeah I am, just be a while since we last did this.”

Harry nodded, and then checked if Louis was ready, once Louis said yes, Harry started moving his hips slowly. 

“harry-y” Louis whined. “Please”

Harry obligated going faster just how Louis liked it, fast and short thrusts.  He knew he hit Louis spot when Louis said out a bunch of nothings into Harrys neck. ‘HarryPleaseOhGodPleaseMoreMoreMoreHarryMore’

Harry kept at it, hitting Louis prostate dead on. His abdomen started tighting as he kept going. Sweat driping and collection in his hair. “Harry Oh God, Im close Oh god”

“Me to babe” Harry said back moaning into the crock of Louis shoulder and neck, his muscles tightning. When the tightening feeling filled up, Harry pushing in one last time before he released his load inside of Louis falling on top of the boy. Not long after Harrys climax did he  feel a sticky substance in between him and Louis stomach, when he looked down only then did her realize that Louis had come untouched.

“Louis did you just” Harry went to say but was cut off by his head getting pulled up and getting shut up by a kiss. Harry pulled back breathless and looked at Louis.

“Thank you” was the words that came out of Louis mouth.

“Thank you?” Harry asked puzzled.

“For having sex with me.” Louis said before he could stop himself.

Harry just shook his head, “I made love to you”

Louis smiled at that. “That you did.”

Harry eventually pulled out of Louis and cleaned them up, they went to the guest room because they were to lazy to change the sheets, but they ended up saying sweet nothings that meant a lot more then  nothing and sharing lingering kisses before the both fell asleep. And if Anne changed the sheets an hour later, then they would find out in the morning.

 

“and we stay up all night to party and laugh and have a good time, when we wake up in the morning I want to wake up to you”- Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it bad ?


End file.
